


gentle and low

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [11]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Baking, Christmas, Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it isn't a complete disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle and low

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** baking holiday treats  
>  **Words:** 450 words

One thing that Sam had come to find that Quorra loved was anything which involved chocolate. But, she still hadn't quite grasped all of the complexities of a User kitchen. She had managed to rope Tron into the entire thing, mostly because after her last attempt had resulted in a small fire in the microwave he refused to let her jeopardize her safety again.

Sam thought, when he came home, that involving Tron was probably the best decision that Quorra could have made. He came home to find that Tron had found, from somewhere, the instruction manual for the oven and the microwave, which were lying open on the kitchen table. Not too far away, the recipe that Quorra had found was also sitting on the table.

“So... what's going on?” Sam asked, dropping his bag, helmet, and jacket on the couch.

Quorra popped up immediately, “We're making cookies! Or at least trying to. We haven't actually started yet...”

“Really?”

“Yes! It's a tradition at this time of year!” Quorra was beaming; she proudly presented the half-dozen recipes that she'd printed off the internet. All of them were, as she said, traditional recipes for this time of year.

“Do you know what you're doing? I'm not great at this kind of thing.” Sam flipped through the recipes; some were a little more complicated than he thought that they'd be able to manage.

Tron smiled, “I'm sure that we'll find a way to work it out.”

It was hard not to argue with that smile. Tron, at least, seemed to have a good grasp on the situation. That surprised Sam, especially when they started in on actually making the recipes once Tron had figured out how to set the oven temperature and work the oven's timer.

Delegation turned out to be the order of the day, and even Sam found himself roped into the adventure. Quorra was already enthusiastically stirring up the ingredients, leaving Sam to lay out the correct measurements of the ingredients. After that, Quorra was quite happy to cut the cookies out using the little Christmas tree cutters she'd got and the Santa ones.

Sam was honestly quite surprised when they turned out quite nicely. He was even more surprised when he tasted them to find out they were actually _delicious_. Luckily, he found that out before Quorra swatted his hands away and began decorating the cookies.

Tron leaned against the counter, arms loosely crossed and a small smile on his face. He did slide an arm around Sam's waist when he came to stand next to him, lips brushing against his temple as they watched Quorra.

Feeling a little like a parent, Sam smiled. This was promising to be the best Christmas he'd had in a very long time.

**FIN.**


End file.
